Isnt that illegal?
by Regas 27
Summary: Kakashi is dared to do something dirty...with Sakura for velentines day...what happens when he decides do disobey and go his own way?


I was bored Happy valentines day and enjoy...lol just dont step on my feet.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes slowly as a loud cracking sound echoed above her. Today was her day off and she intended to spend it sleeping in a tree, or at least reading a really good book. She looked up to find a sliver haired Jounin standing upside down; it almost made his hair look normal that way; she heaved a sigh what did he want now?

"Hello Kakashi-sensei." Her voice was dry as she cocked an eyebrow and brought one leg up to her chest. She wrapped her arm around it as he flipped up and landed right side up on the same branch she was on.

"Hello Sakura-Chan!" He waved hi as he adjusted himself on the branch. One leg thrown off on either side. He had made a dirty little bet earlier with Genma and Gai and he intended on carrying through with it even if she didn't want to.

"What do you want?" She eyed him suspiciously, what was he up to? He was in a way to good mood for him not to be reading Icha Icha, that or he just fucked the princess of his fantasies.

"What makes you think I want something? I can't talk to my favoritest student?" He smiled underneath his mask; this would be a piece of cake. Hopefully.

"Well…you never want to talk to me unless you need something from me, so spill it." She leaned back against the giant trunk of the tree. Didn't he know what 'DAY OFF' meant? OH wait, no he didn't…he was always off as long as Icha Icha was around.

"I do too want to talk to you without wanting something…just not that often because you have a scratchy girly voice." He pulled out Icha Icha Samba; the newest of the little orange covered series. Also the dirtiest. He smiled; this might take a while longer than expected.

"My voice is not scratchy…" She reached a hand to her throat. It wasn't was it? "And of course I have a girly voice im a girl. At least I don't talk like im…Im… Im gay!" She crossed her arms over her chest. He was such an infuriating man when he was bored. And he did talk like he was gay…sometimes.

"More or less it's like your twelve when you talk, and were you referring to me or Naruto when you were saying you were talking like you were gay." He turned the page…this part happened to be very dirty.

"Uhh you dipshit!" She rolled her eyes with a scoff, always with the excuses; he knew he talked like that. She started messing with the brown bark of the tall willow tree. It broke off easy enough. She rested her head on her pulled up knee; today was so humid and warm it was hard to believe it was February fourteenth.

"I only do that for fun…So it's Valentine's Day…" He flipped the page again, as the story got juicier. The main character Lila Ohka was chosen from a whole group of young ladies to learn the Samba and Mambo from world class dance instructor Itami Shikaro. She wasn't even in the list of girls. Just a by chance librarian who happened to be reading in the designated choice area. She is hesitant but soon takes the risk only to find out that dancing isn't as hard as it's passed off to be, and the little erotic movements of each step only temp both Lila and Itami.

"So it is…" Sakura dreaded this day, because from the time she was little she was always called Cupid or the Goddess of Love because of her hair color. That and her father had died on this day so many years ago. She brushed off his little remark as playfulness to get what he wanted.

"Yes, you of all people I should think would enjoy it…"He dog-eared the page as he saw her cringe. Hmm so what was her issue?

"Why because my hair is pink?" She grunted softly as a couple holding hands walked under their hidden position. All she wanted was someone to do that; hold her hand and whisper sweet nothings in her ear...that would make this day all the more better.

"Well…yes and no. You always seemed like the most loving of my students…so I assumed."

"Stop assuming, I hate this day and you little student is hiding a lot of things you don't know and wouldn't even think of assuming." She responded with a heavy sigh, why did he always pry? "What are you reading?"

"Icha Icha Samba…" He looked down at his book, maybe he could trade her for what he wanted?

"Oh…" She deadpanned. That one must be about…Dancing; yes that was hard to figure out, and knowing Jiraiya-sama it was down right dirty and erotic and interesting. She snatched the book from his fingers with one quick fluid movement.

"Hey!" He reached for it but Sakura held it out just a little to for him to reach without moving. She held it above her head, her light red sundress rippling with the quick motion.

He swallowed hard, why did he find that sexy? The way she moved with her eyes half-lidded and that sexy little wry smirk plastering his face, it was down right appetizing.

"Hey my ass, I wanna look at it." She waited till he sat up again before bring it down cautiously and looking at the front cover. It was a dark maroon color but the Words Icha Icha Samba stood out like she did in a crowd of Rock lee shadow clones; they were a bright neon green color and below those were two little doodled people dancing together, little pink hearts surrounding them. "Is it any good?" She smiled at him as she flipped it open, a few notes in the margin here and there. Wow hadn't even finished it yet and he had taken notes…wow.

"Yeah, so far. Why are you a fan of Jiraiya's work?" He doubted she was, one it was always smutty; two, it was down right detailed; and three, she was under eighteen.

"Actually yes…" She flipped to his dog-eared page and skimmed over his her eyebrows rising in question. "You're marking the dance steps?" She looked at him with a grin reaching her eyes.

"I, uh, might like dancing?" He shrugged, she definitely wasn't supposed to find that out, especially since she usually blackmailed him worse that Gai and Sasuke together.

"That's, err, different." She looked back at the small words on the page before she started reading it aloud, "_Lila watched with much vigor as Itami swept across the floor, never missing a step; she sighed loudly, she was so clumsy and klutzy compared to his elegance and talent. He looked as if he would never stop…until the music stopped. He sauntered towards her and took her hand without saying a word." _Sakura took in a deep breath as she read more "_'Lila, do you think you can remember all the steps this time? Itami chided lightly as said girl nervously took his hand."_ Sakura smiled, this wasn't that bad.

"I would stop there if I were you Sakura-chan." Kakashi felt the heat rising in his cheeks, he had read this part and it only got worse from here…

"I wanna find out what happens though…" She stuck her lip out and pouted. Kakashi felt his….male appendages twitch at this sight. "_'I think I can…' Her voice shook as he pulled her extremely close, and the music started up again. His hand was resting on her hip; gripping it tightly, while his other hand remained loose in hers. He spun her around quickly; she stumbled and fell to the ground cursing._ "_I can't do this Itami-sama, I just can't!' She accepted the hand he offered her and stood up. 'You can do it, you doubt you're self though…you are a foolish girl.' Itami position themselves again and step forward, only to have her foot on top of his.'"_ Sakura was now captivated by the story. "Why don't you want me reading this?" she questioned his curiously.

"Well I, uh, haven't got this far?" He hoped and prayed that she would buy it.

"In your dreams Kakashi-sensei!" She laughed as she went back to the book. Like that was possible, the guy could read a book the size of his head in two hours, never missing a detail.

Oh she had no idea! "Yeah… Um, would you like to go out for dinner? Tonight?" He cringed as the book fell from her hands and hit the tree with a pop. He should have seen that coming.

"What?" Her face displayed her emotions straightforwardly, so he felt better that she wasn't disgusted just shocked.

"I asked, would you like to go to dinner tonight…with me?" He rested his hands in front of him on the tree branch. He didn't really want to, but a bet was a bet and he would rather make out with a man than loose a bet to Gai and Genma, who right now he was starting to think were gay together.

"Umm…Sure, why not?" She smiled on the outside but on the inside she wasn't sure if she heard that right…well that wasn't too good now was it? "Can I ask why though?"

"Well, I just thought it would be nice to get out of the apartment, and get something good to eat… and men typically don't do that alone." He lied through his teeth.

"Ok…good enough for me." She sighed inside, she had looked forward to him liking her, but this was good enough. She looked down as the wind picked up; the vines of leaves blowing and twirling in the wind. She smiled; it was such a pretty sight.

Kakashi grinned under his mask; she was so pretty when she was lost in awe about anything that would entertain her; even when she read aloud it was beautiful, she didn't really have a scratchy, girly voice, but it was fun to rile her up.

"So…can I finish reading that chapter?" She picked up Icha Icha Samba again with her long slender fingers.

"If you dare…" He lay back, crossing his fingers behind his head.

"Yay!" she flipped it open and skimmed to the spot she was at _"Dammit, don't watch your feet Lila! Just listen to me!" …………_

_ **_

Kakashi stood outside Sakura's apartment door; it wasn't a terribly long walk, maybe fifty feet seeing as how they live in the same apartment building. He knocked on the door a few times and stepped back. He was wearing a black sweater with denim grey skinny jeans, something he didn't wear often, and he donned a black mask; of course! He heaved a breath as Sakura unlocked and opened her door. She was wearing a deep purple sundress that really brought out her eyes. The straps weren't any larger than a pencil's width and all Kakashi could do was stare, it was low-v cut and it really pushed up her breasts, Tonight would be fun to try and get through with out ravishing her.

"Hi, you're early?" She smiled as him as she opened the door wider. He stepped into her little one bedroom apartment. It was much messier than his own, with a few magazines lying here and there and her jackets were all tossed over one of her two dining chairs. Other than that he though the place much nicer than his.

"Yeah, you see, I bought this fancy contraption called a w-a-t-c-h and it seems I set it wrong?" He grinned at her warmly. Just how would tonight go?

"Uh-huh…you keep telling yourself that." She walked into her small tiled-kitchen with the linoleum floor. It was a purply-blue color, much like his only not scratched up from little doggy toenails and teeth.

"Yeah…I'm trying." He sat down in her clean chair. An awkward silence tinting the air.

"So where are we going?" She quirked as she grabbed her purse, and slipped on a pair of dark colored heals that made her about six inches taller.

"Um, I thought we'd pick up something then go somewhere else?" He turned a page in the magazine in front of him. All he could catch from a quick skim was, 'how to keep the bedroom alive' and 'all the right area's' he quickly flipped it shut. Not that he didn't want to read smut at the moment. But Sakura would kill him.

"Ok…" seems fair enough to me, she shrugged. Oooooh what was he planning?!

"Well then lets go." he came to his feet and took her hand. It was warm in his.

"Ok." She allowed him to lead her outside.

**

"Ok, so what's the point of picking up dinner if were gonna eat it on the ground?" She looked out at the tiled dance floor from the Konoha Dance festivals. It wasn't a dirty floor, but well it wasn't exactly what she looked at as romantic. Not that this was meant to be romantic, but with the way he had been acting she was hoping it might be.

"You'll see after we eat." Kakashi could hear Gai and Genma watching from their safe spot across the river; most likely with a Polaroid in hand. Damn fools had bet him to dance with Sakura then steal her panties and run.

"Ok." She sat down with her legs crossed and watched as he sat down across from her and laid out the food. Two take out holders of Flaming Wok. Something he said she would like.

It did smell good, she would give him that much and it sure did look good too. She took the plastic fork he offered her and dug in. She knew she was probably eating like a pig, but she hadn't eaten anything all day, so this was breakfast, lunch and dinner all in one.

"Hungry?" he only laughed as she wolfed down her meat. That's what she got for fasting, and uncontrollable appetite.

"Mmhmm!" She answered with her mouth full. It wasn't a date or anything so she didn't care how she ate at the moment, if it was one though…she cringed. There goes that date.

The rest of dinner was quiet except for the little noises of chewing and swallowing. Sakura finished long after kakashi.

"How'd you do that?"

"How'd I do what?"

"How did you finish before me? I started long before you" She laid out on her back looking up at the bright stars above. She could make out Orion's belt and the big dipper. The tiles were warm, and they were smooth, but uncomfortable.

"I'm a fast eater." He looked up at the sky as well. Betelgeuse being the brightest star tonight. The small red star stood out among its yellow and white brothers and sisters.

"Oh…so what did you want to do now?" She sat back up, and stretched her arms high above her head. A full stomach and a warm night…does it get any better?

"Stand up." He came to his feet and took her hand. The dark nail polish shining in the dim lights of the red and gold lanterns.

"Ok." she let him lead her up and into the middle of the dance floor. She blushed furiously.

"Have you ever danced before?" He smiled slyly. This would be harder than first thought…

"Um, yes…depends on what dance though." She wrapped a hand around the back of his neck as he gripped her hip with one hand.

"I don't know…Can you mambo?" He was quite a dancer and Mambo was only one of his favorites.

"Uh…sort of kinda?" She co8uldnt mambo for the life of her…infact she couldn't even do the meringue!

"Then I'll teach you." He held her other hand in his as they stepped forwards and backwards with opposite feet.

Across the river Gai, Genma, Naruto and Sasuke stood with a video camera and a Polaroid.

"This is too good; I didn't think he would do it!" Naruto whispered harshly as they watched Sakura and Kakashi dance.

"I didn't either, and he hasn't done all of it yet, we still need those panties. Plus he hates Valentines Day, and all that mushy stuff…So does she." Genma tapped Naruto on the shoulder signaling to switch holders of the video camera.

"So this proves us right. He's got a thing for her and vise versa right?" Sasuke stood behind a bush pissing.

"Yup my little dark haired friend, Kakashi has indeed fallen for his student." Gai spoke happily with tears in his eyes.

"That or he just wants to get this over with so we stop pissing him off…whoa!" Genma watched as their faces came very close to touching.

"Well I hope he gets some kinda action this celibacy shit has fried his brain." Naruto rolled his eyes as they pulled apart. He was extremely jealous it was kakashi who got to dance with Sakura; and steel her underwear

"Mmhmm!" everyone hummed in agreement.

Kakashi held Sakura close to him, wishing and hoping that maybe they would slip and she would fall forward.

Sakura wished the same.

"So um am I doing this right?" She spoke nervously. The dance had slowed down some, but they still stepped in time with the beat kakashi was keeping.

"Yeah…" He pulled her a little bit closer. "But you know what's more fun?"

"What's that?" She cocked an eye brow. Now what was he up too?

"This." He release her hand and rested his on her other hip and pulled her so closed their noses touched.

"Hmm…I don't know, you're little ensemble across the river would get a kick out of this." She wrapped her other hand around his neck. She knew what he was getting at; she had felt it all night as well.

"Well that was the point of the bet and…We could always ditch them."

"Or we could do this." She stood on tip-toes and met her lips to his with a sigh. She could hear Naruto stutter and yell as she kissed Kakashi through the mask. When they pulled apart he smiled warmly with that common eye crease,

"Now can we ditch them?"

"Yup." She started laughing as Sasuke started swearing as this sight. None of them could believe it.

"What the hell was that? Sasuke You said they wouldn't kiss in front of us! You said they wouldn't kiss at all." Naruto sung at the dark haired Uchiha.

"Well apparently other things are on their minds…" Sasuke dodge his punch easily.

"But isn't that illegal?" Gai looked dumbfounded as Kakashi and Sakura ninja poofed away.

"What? Kissing?"

"NO stealing her panties?"

"Uh...Yeah…that is…" Genma shut off the camera, now they'd done it. Kakashi and Sakura were now in love…unless that was for show…but it was pretty realistic, even so that Kakashi couldn't act that well.

* * *

got bored and I typed this really late...hope you enjoyed!! please reveiw


End file.
